1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension apparatus and a suspension system.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, there is disclosed a front fork including a damper leg and a spring leg arranged in parallel in JP-A-2012-92945 (Patent Document 1), in which the spring leg is constructed by inserting a vehicle body side tube into an axle side tube or vice versa, disposing a guide cylinder at a center inside one of the vehicle body side tube and the axle side tube and inserting a guide of a guide rod disposed at a center inside the other of the vehicle body side tube and the axle side tube into the guide cylinder, which has an inner air spring chamber sectioned, inside the guide cylinder, by a guide of the guide rod, an outer air spring chamber sectioned, at least outside the inner air spring chamber in the guide cylinder, by the vehicle body side tube and the axle side tube, and a rebound air spring chamber sectioned by a rod guide provided at the guide cylinder into which the guide rod is inserted to support the guide rod and the guide of the guide rod.